A Date with Hyung-nim
by CK143
Summary: "Da-ze! Everyone, I have an announcement to make! I, Im Yong Soo, representing the country of South Korea, will be having a date with my twin brother, Im Hyung Soo, a.k.a. North Korea!"..."WHHHAAAAAAAAAAT?" A North Korea and South Korea fanfic (EDITED)


**A/N:** A story I made about the Korean twins. I hope you like it.

**Thanks for all the faves and reviews! :)**

Disclaimer: Hetalia-Axis Powers doesn't belong to me.

Im Hyung Soo is a fan-made character.

* * *

"Excuse me?"

North Korea was at his superior's office, standing in front of the man with a skeptical look on his face. He resembled his younger twin brother, the only difference were his _ahoge_, which was curled downwards and his hair was longer and braided. The room looked tidy and plain, excluding the portrait of his superior. The scent of tobacco and liquor lingered in the room which made him dizzy and irritated his nose, but he just kept on being stoic as usual. Ironically, Im Hyung Soo had been to places like a beerhouse for he was required to accompany his superior, but he can never stand the odor of those places.

His superior was busy reading and marking some documents while smoking a cigar. Ever since he came inside the room, the man only talked to him and his eyes never left his papers, until now.

"Last week, we had a meeting that has something to do with the "other" country, but I will not go into details. I want you to find out what that country has been up to lately, and from our discussion earlier, you will get the picture." said the man and, he continued with his paperwork.

He's superior has got to be kidding, there were many methods to get information from the other country, like he could order the government spies or he could pay someone to do it, but no~, it has to be this way, and of course he cannot question his superior. He has to follow all the orders that were given to him, especially if it came directly from the man in front of him, if not, there will be…harsh consequences.

His superior noticed he was still there and gave him a questioning look. "Why are you still here? Can't you see I'm busy? Or do you have a problem with the mission I gave you?"

"None sir, I apologize. I shall be on my way." said North Korea, he saluted him and went out of the room.

* * *

Sigh.

North Korea has been thinking for about an hour on what to say to the other boy before he called him. It's been a long time, so he didn't know what to say. He had thought if he should somehow act nice or scare the boy to accept his invitation. He stood up from his couch and walked back and forth for the tenth time, and then he stopped and looked around. His place was big, it was like one of those old houses back then but with modern housewares and it has an indoor garden. Just because he's living in a country like his, doesn't mean he has to live like his people, being a country, he has some perks, and he was going to enjoy it as much as he can.

As he was contemplating, one of his servants called him. "Master, dinner is ready."

North Korea looked at the servant and had an idea. "Servant, if you were to speak to a relative who you haven't seen for a long time, what would you say?"

The servant was confused and scared at the same time. North Korea never spoke with his servants only if to order or reprimand them. The servant was sweating and squirming, one wrong answer and he would be punished by the boy in front of him. "Well master-, I think-, You should-"

He glared at him and said "Speak clearly you fool."

"I think that I would ask him how they've been doing and talk about nice things and stuff like that, master." said the servant too quickly.

"Hmm~, I see…you are dismissed."

"Thank you, master." said the servant and went on his way while fidgeting.

North Korea thought about what the servant said and decided to call the boy. He picked up the receiver, dialed the number and waited for the boy to answer. A few seconds later, someone answered the phone and he greeted him.

"Good evening, Yong Soo."

* * *

Omg. OMG. O, M, to the G!

He called him. He called him and talked to him, but that wasn't the best part. He called him, talked to him, and asked him out on a date. Well his brother didn't exactly called it a date but with someone like South Korea, he was going to call it a date no matter what.

A date with his beloved older twin brother.

The thought of it made him squeal and rolled on the floor.

His brother had asked him to tour the former around Seoul and inform him about what's been going on with his country lately. He, Yong Soo, was gonna make sure that he and his brother would have a great time this weekend. He also wanted to share this special occasion to the whole world and luckily, there would be a world conference tomorrow. He turned off the lights and went to sleep, dreaming about him and his brother when they were still together.

* * *

"…and if we spend all that money on hamburgers, there won't be any starving people all over the world."

The conference room was full of all the countries around the world and they were doing what they usually do in a conference. The room looked like a university classroom with a stage in front; it had been renovated to contain all of them and it was divided into three, the right side were the Europeans and Africans, the middle were the "Westerners" (_Canada, Mexico, Cuba, etc._) and the left side were the Asians.

America was at the podium of the stage, and he has ended his speech about world hunger. England stood up and turned on his microphone to yell at the American. "You git! Do you even know what you're saying!?" It was amplified throughout the room, which made the other countries cover their ears.

He laughed. "Of course I do, I am the awesome country of the world. Now, just go back to drinking your tea, alright?"

"Don't you dare-".

England was cut off by an angry Germany. "Will you two stop it! There are many other nations here who would like to speak up. If both of you must continue this then get out of the room! Now who's next!?"

Everyone was silent and was afraid to speak up and raise their hand, except for one country.

"Mr. Germany, me, me!" said South Korea while waving his hands in the air.

"Alright South Korea, take the stage then."

The boy ran down the stairs, to the stage and took his position at the podium. Everyone was looking at the boy, waiting for him to speak up.

"Da-ze! Everyone, I have an announcement to make! I, Im Yong Soo, representing the country of South Korea, will be having a date with my twin brother, Im Hyung Soo, a.k.a. North Korea!"

…

…

"WHHHAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

The whole room burst into chaos, papers were scattered everywhere, some of the countries fainted, while others were asking one another, asking if they heard right. Luckily, North Korea wasn't there, he rarely attends a world conference. Some of the Asians went to South Korea to talk to him, and maybe, they could change his mind.

"Yong Soo! Is it true? You're going out with-, with him!?" asked Taiwan with a worried look on her face.

"_Nong_ Yong Soo, whatever is your decision I'm fine with it." said Thailand.

Vietnam glared at Thailand. "_đồ điên_! Why are you telling him that!?"

"_Bai chi_." said Hong Kong to South Korea.

"Now, now everyone, calm down." said Macau to the group.

"Everyone, quiet down, I'll talk to him-aru!" He went to the boy. "Yong Soo, do you even know who you'll be with-aru!? It's North Korea, NORTH KOREA-ARU!" exclaimed China, while shaking him.

"Da-ze! Of course I know my own brother, the best part is after a long time of not seeing each other we would finally bond together like the old days even if it's only for one day." said South Korea with a pure genuine smile on his face.

China saw that look and he felt a bit sad for the boy. He knew what had happened between the two. He remembered the time when South Korea will cry from time to time, looking for his brother and he couldn't do a thing for him. Now here he was, about to prevent the boy from seeing his one and only brother. "I-I understand-aru. If you're happy then I am also-aru. We're just worried that he might do something to you-aru."

He laughed. "Don't worry guys, I'll come back in one piece." said South Korea with a cheeky grin.

* * *

The day had come, and Hyung Soo was at the Korean Border, waiting for his brother. He was wearing a black polo shirt and blue jeans and was wearing sunglasses. The guards were looking at him, they were surprised to see the boy wearing a casual clothing other than the military uniform.

A few minutes later, a black car stopped in front of the border. The driver got out of the car and opened the back seat to reveal Yong Soo. He was wearing a black shirt with a stylish white hooded jacket and blue jeans with chains on each side and a beanie on his head with a skull. He also has gloves on, piercings on his left ear, a necklace and headphones on his neck. Hyung Soo wasn't sure if this boy was his brother.

"_Hyung-nim_!" Yong Soo rushed to his brother and gave him a hug. "I can't believe this, just you and me-" He whispered "-on a date!~"

"This isn't a date, and will you get off of me!" He managed to pull the boy off of him.

He grinned. "Haha, this is going to be fun, now let's go. We're gonna go first to a clothing store, if I'm gonna introduce you to my people, you must look stylish, like me." said the younger boy as he grabbed his brother's hand and dragged him to his car.

"Excuse me? What the hell do you think of my clothing!?"

"Hmm~…so-so."

* * *

Yong Soo was waiting for his brother. They have been at the clothing store for about an hour, looking for clothes that will suit him. He wanted something that will make his brother noticeable, he was, of course, handsome like him, but with that glaring face of his and his military clothes, he terrified a lot of people. A few minutes later, Hyung Soo emerged from the fitting room.

He looked very different from before, he was now wearing a stylish black half sleeve sweatshirt and jeans with a chain on one side. He had gloves on, bracelets on each hand and a cap with a red star.

"Da-ze! Alright! Now that looks great on you!"

The older boy only glared at him.

* * *

The twins were walking down the busy streets of Seoul. People, especially women were looking at the two and some were smiling at them. Hyung Soo, on the other hand was getting suspicious. "These women are acting strange, they keep on glancing at us, they must be spies."

Yong Soo laughed. "Chill bro, they're like that because I have a handsome brother, who is also with a good-looking brother."

"I see…" said Hyung Soo, who was still suspicious.

As they continued their way, Yong Soo saw an amusement arcade and outside was a dance arcade machine. He had an idea. "Hey bro, let's see if you have the moves." He dragged his brother to the arcade.

"What are you talking about!? Unhand me!"

"Just wait over here, I'll be quick." Yong Soo went inside leaving his brother staring at the machine in front of him; it had a TV and a platform. It was also blinking different colors which made Hyung Soo think of it as a bomb.

Yong Soo came back and stood at the platform. He beckoned his brother to do the same. "Come on bro, I'll teach you how to play it. It's easy. You just have to follow the guy who appears on the screen. In short, you'll be dancing."

"Dancing?"

"Yeah, just move to the beat, let your body flow with the music. Ok?"

"That is ridiculous. I won't play this stupid game."

"Oh come on~. Just try it."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Oh…you can't do it."

"I can't what?"

"Dance. You don't know how to."

"How dare you!"

"Well, you don't want to do it, so it only means that you don't know how to."

"I'll make you eat your own words."

"Hah! Bring it." Yong Soo selected the song _Mr. Simple_ by a popular boy group called _Super Junior_. They readied themselves as the music started.

_Because you naughty, naughty,  
Hey! I'm Mr. Simple  
Because you naughty, naughty…_

(_Just imagine them dancing like the SJ in their music video._)

As they danced, people were stopping to look at the brothers who were synchronized with the tune and with one another. They were both good, they were like professional dancers and the people watching were rooting for them. After the game, they both got the same and highest scores. The people applauded and congratulated them.

Yong Soo grinned. "Da-ze! _Hyung-nim_ got some moves!"

He smirked. "Heh, that was easy."

"Haha. Alright, you must be hungry, let's go to that Crepe Store."

"Crepe Store?"

"Yeah, you'll love it, I promise."

The boys went to the Crepe Store and ordered some crepe, then they went to a vacant table and a few minutes later, they were enjoying their freshly served crepe.

"So how is it?"

"It's-, it's good."

"I'm glad you like it.

They finished their crepe and the younger twin got up. "Hey-, oh look! It's a claw machine game, let's try it!" Yong Soo went to the said machine, with his brother following behind. The prizes were teddy bears with two colors, black and white. Yong Soo got a coin from his pocket and deposited it into the machine. He aimed for the white teddy bear but he failed. He tried it again and the result was the same. After his fourth attempt, he was pissed off. "Argh! This sucks!" He turned to his brother. "Do you want to try it?"

Hyung Soo shrugged. "Sure."

Yong Soo deposited another coin and stepped aside for his brother to play. As Hyung Soo was concentrating, he had a serious look on his face and was aiming for a black teddy bear. He pushed the button and the claw didn't snatched one, but two teddy bears, a black one and the other was white.

"Da-ze! You got lucky bro."

"It's called concentration, Yong Soo. Here." He handed the bears to him.

"Huh? Why are you giving me both?"

"I have no use for it."

"Don't be like that, you won it. You should at least take one, here." Yong Soo took the bear. "Take the black one while I take this white one. See, they're like brothers, like us."

"Right..."

"Anyway, let's go to our next stop."

"Which is?"

"The Karaoke box!"

* * *

As they were being taken to a room by a staff, Yong Soo spoke with his brother. "Hey bro, I hope you don't mind, but I invited some of my friends. Don't worry, they're not a threat."

They arrived at the room and the staff opened the door, revealing a large room with ten people inside. It was a bit dim and different lights were flashing, the scent of tobacco and liquor can be smelled and it made Hyung Soo's nose irritated. Yong Soo thanked and bowed at the staff and went inside with his brother.

"Sup guys! This here is my brother, Hyung Soo."

His friends greeted his brother.

"Hey Yong Soo, sing for us!" said one of the boys.

"Yeah, my boyfriend here sang about thirty songs already." said one of the girls.

"No, I didn't!"

"Haha, ok then, pass me the microphone!"

The group applauded as Yong Soo sang a popular song. Hyung Soo sat down and the girl beside him tried to flirt with him. "Hey cutie, so you're the brother Yong Soo's been talking about."

"He's been talking about me?" he asked.

"Yeah, from time to time, anyway, do you have any girlfriend?"

"No. I have no use for one."

"Aww~ come on, don't be like that." The girl was now clinging to his arm, which annoyed him. He was about to bring his gun out when Yong Soo pulled him to the small stage.

"Come on bro, let's sing together!"

"What!? No way!"

"Just one song!"

"Yeah, just one song, for li'l bro!" said the guy who was drunk.

"Hyung Soo! Hyung Soo!" The group was chanting his name.

"Alright, fine, pick a damn song." said Hyung Soo to his brother.

Two hours later, they were done and went out of the building.

"Bye guys!"

"You two are awesome!"

"You two are great singers than my boyfriend!"

"Hey!"

Yong Soo waved at them as he shouted. "Thanks guys!"

They were waiting for Yong Soo's car. He turned to his brother and said "Da-ze! You were great bro, I always knew you have an amazing voice, like me. It reminds me of the time when we were still kids, you sang to me whenever I cried…right bro?"

He didn't look at him but said "…Yeah…"

They were silent for awhile, until a car parked in front of them. The driver got out and opened the door. They went inside and Yong Soo said something to his driver and they were off. He looked at Hyung Soo. "Let's have dinner first before we…we go back to the border." said Yong Soo with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Sure, I don't mind" Hyung Soo noticed the sadness in his brother's voice, but he decided to ignore it.

* * *

Dinner was served.

The boys ate in silence, they concentrated on their food, but the truth was both of them wished the night would not end. The two of them tried to eat slowly as possible, but the silence was killing them. Yong Soo had enough and decided to break the ice. "_Hyung-nim_, talk to me."

"About what?"

"Anything, like what have you been doing these past years or something like that."

"Well…."

* * *

"…and he said to the officer, "What are you doing!? Go help him!" then the officer replied "But sir, you said not to touch him at any cause!""

Yong Soo laughed. "What an idiot!"

"I know right!"

"Well, let's go, we don't want to get stuck in traffic." He waved at one of the people "Waiter! The receipt please!"

"I'll pay for it."

"Nope. Not gonna happen brother, it's my treat."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just chill."

After paying the bill, they went back to the car and met with the driver, who was holding something. "Mr. Im, here is the package you have requested."

"Da-ze! Thanks! "

They got inside the car and went on their way. Yong Soo was opening the package he received. Inside were an _Itouch_ and stylish headphones that was custom made, and he handed them to Hyung Soo. "Here, these are for you."

"What?"

"Just take them. It already has some music in it."

"But, why-"

"Think of it as a thank you gift from me. Alright?"

"Thanks, but I didn't get anything for you."

He grinned "Being with you is already a gift. I'm thankful for it."

It was already evening by that time. In the car, the brothers talked about a lot of things while heading for the border. After a while, they were already there, but they didn't noticed it until the driver spoke up. "Mr. Im, we have arrived."

The boy looked at the window and said "Oh…that was… fast."

They got out of the car, walked towards the border and stopped in front of it. Hyung Soo's car was already there, ready to take him home.

The older boy cleared his throat. "Well, this is it."

He was snapped out from his thoughts. "Huh?...Oh yeah…yeah…"

They were silent for a few seconds, then Hyung Soo said "…Yong Soo, thank you, for today, I-, I had fun."

He tried to smile. "Heh, me too…I had a blast."

"Well, goodbye." He started to walk towards his car with a bag on his hand, which contained the gifts from him, until he felt someone tugged his sweatshirt from the back. He didn't have to look to see who it was. The truth was, he was having a hard time leaving his brother, just like the time when he first left him when they were young.

Yong Soo was holding onto his brother's sweatshirt tightly while he cried. He looked down, and tears were dripping from his face. He didn't want him to go. He wanted him to stay. "_Hyung-nim_, don't go, don't leave me…" said Yong Soo softly.

Hyung Soo remembered him saying those exact same words when he left him. The memory pained him, and this time it was worse. Ever since he left him, he tried to forget him; tried to forget he has a brother. But how can he? When dreams of a small boy, laughing and calling his name, plagued him? There were times he woke up in the middle of the night, and tears would fall from his eyes, because of those long forgotten memories.

A drop of water fell on his face. He blinked and looked up. He felt the first drops of rain, until they were both soaking in it.

It was raining when he left.

He turned around and hugged the younger boy. "I'm-, I'm sorry, back then when I left you, I-, I regretted it. I've been harboring this pain for a long time." He hugged him tighter and said softly "If only I could bring back the past, I would've stopped myself from doing it. Then maybe, we wouldn't be in this mess."

Yong Soo continued crying as he listened to his brother.

"Look at me, and please stop crying."

The boy looked at him and tried to stop himself from crying. He saw him smiling warmly.

"You're my only family, Yong Soo. Wherever you are, I'll always be with you, and whatever happens to us, I'll always be your brother, _dong-saeng_."

Yong Soo smiled as more tears fell from his face.

Hyung Soo softly kissed his brother on the forehead, and then he hugged him once more before going to his car.

"_Hyung-nim_!"

The boy turned around and looked at him.

He was smiling and said "Let's have a date again, ok?"

He smiled. "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." He got in the car and went on his way. As he watched the rain pour, he remembered the mission he was given, but he didn't care if he has failed it. He was just going to endure his superior's punishment. He took the package from the bag, opened it, and took out the teddy bear and the gadget. He turned it on and was surprised to see the image on the home screen. It was a drawing of them when they were still children. It depicted Hyung Soo who was carrying his sleeping brother on his back.

He chuckled.

_That idiot._

* * *

Notes:

1. _ahoge_- a single, often large, lock of hair sticking out from the top of the head

_2. nong- _used for younger siblings in thailand

3. _đồ điên_- you're crazy (Vietnamese)

4. _Bai chi_- To say someone is stupid or silly (Chinese)

5. _Hyung-nim_- big brother (Korean)

6. _Dong-saeng- _used for both genders of younger siblings. (Korean)

I apologize if the meaning of the words are wrong, I just googled it. :P


End file.
